


Can vampires get drunk?

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Peter gets himself into trouble checking out a werewolves house and Aro comes to his rescue, but he kills the werewolves and drinks their blood causing him to lose control and not be able to control himself around Peter.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	Can vampires get drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a post going round wondering if a vampire killed someone who was drunk would they get drunk. So I wondered if a vampire killed a supernatural creature if their blood might get them drunk. And then I wondered what Aro would do if this happened. Basically I just wanted Aro to lose it.
> 
> This is one of the long promised fics from this post https://vincturi.tumblr.com/post/188429746309/at-the-moment-im-torn-between-two-scenarios-for#notes

Peter swore as he ran up the stairs. The werewolves were supposed to be gone, he’d been watching the place for days and seen no activity so he’d figured it was safe to go for a look round in case they’d left anything interesting behind. He hadn’t even bought a weapon. He’d been wrong, so wrong, and now he was probably going to pay for his mistake with his life.

When he’d realised the werewolves were still there he’d thought he could sneak back out as they all seemed to be asleep, but one of them had woken up and spotted him, so he’d run. But he’d gone the wrong way and now found himself heading upstairs, which he knew was a big problem as there would be much less likelihood of a way out. 

As he reached the next landing he dived in through an open door hoping to see a window with a fire escape, or hell, even a drain pipe he could climb down would be welcome. He knew he was already too high up to jump.  
As he got inside the room he saw the only window was covered in wire mesh, he pulled at it frantically but quickly realised there was no way he was going to be able to pull it free so he turned to run back out of the room only to see the werewolf walk in the door. 

“A hunter,” said the werewolf. “It’ll be good to kill one of you, even such a stupid one.”  
“A hunter?” said Peter, trying to sound confused. “I’m not a hunter. I’m a, uh, building inspector.”  
The werewolf laughed, and then turned his head slightly as if listening to a noise. Peter hoped another werewolf wasn’t about to appear, but nothing happened.  
“Well, I think I’ll rip you limb from limb anyway,” growled the werewolf, walking towards Peter who began to back away.  
“Look, there’s no need for that,” he said. “I’ll just go and you can get back to your quiet night.”  
“I don’t think so,” answered the werewolf and ran at Peter who jumped back, crashing against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the worst. 

When nothing happened, Peter slowly opened his eyes and stared in shock at the sight before him.  
Aro was there, holding the werewolf off the ground with one hand around its throat.  
“Hello my dear,” he greeted Peter with a grin that showed a lot of teeth.  
Peter didn’t think he’d ever be so glad to hear his voice.  
“Are you ok,” he asked after a moment, looking properly at Aro who looked almost manic.  
“Oh yes,” sighed Aro. “There were six other werewolves here and I have killed two of them and disabled the others.”  
At this the werewolf began to struggle harder, claws scratching ineffectually at his arm.  
“You don’t know how long it’s been since I was able to just let go like that,” continued Aro ignoring the werewolf. “I feel…” he stopped and sighed in a distinctly pornographic way that caused a shiver to run through Peter’s body.

“Peter, you must leave now and go home. Lock yourself in your panic room and do not come out for at least twenty four hours,” said Aro, sounding a little more like himself.  
“What? Why?” asked Peter, still wondering what the hell was going on with him.  
“Because Peter, once you are gone I am going I am going to kill the rest of this pack. I might let some of them run, the chase would be most invigorating,” he stopped for a moment, eyes closed as if savouring the thought.  
“When I have killed them all, which I will,” he continued smugly. “I will come to you. I want you Peter and I will not be able to hold myself back. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will not be in control of myself as I usually am. It has been centuries since I last had so much supernatural blood in me. I no longer know what I might be capable of.”  
Peter wasn’t quite sure what to make of that speech, but he knew Aro well enough to see he wasn’t joking and to become afraid of what he might do, which hadn’t happened for some considerable time. Carefully he edged passed Aro and the struggling werewolf and began to quickly make his way back down the stairs.  
As he got part of the way down there came a loud scream from the room he’d just left, suddenly cut off, and he began to run faster.

He was glad to get home and find his house quiet and empty. He made his way to the panic room and pulled the door open, but just as he was about to go inside a cold, strong hand grabbed his arm and Peter found himself pushed against the wall by Aro.  
“Oh Peter,” he said. “You should have run faster.”  
Peter froze, if he thought Aro looked manic before it was nothing compared to how he looked now.  
His skin was so flushed with blood it looked almost human, but nothing else about him did. Those vivid red eyes, always so inhuman looking, sparkled with an unholy joy.  
Peter began to panic, struggling against Aro’s firm hold, although he knew it would be impossible for him to get away unless Aro allowed it.  
As Peter struggled more Aro moaned and pressed harder against him.  
“Oh yes my dear, that’s it, I love it when you struggle. Try to get away.”  
Peter did, his movements becoming frantic as panic began to overtake him. As Aro pressed even harder against him Peter realised the vampire was hard, and despite his fear he felt a shiver of arousal pass through him.  
Aro chuckled where his face was pressed against Peter’s hair and suddenly Peter had a plan.  
“Aro,” he moaned.  
“Yes my dear, you want this don’t you? You want me to have you, to make you mine?”  
“Yes, but not like this, not up against a wall. Let’s go to the bedroom instead.”  
“That sounds delightful,” said Aro and did what Peter had been praying he would. He stepped back and let Peter go. He used his hunter reactions and quickly dodged sideways into the panic room, pulling the door shut behind him, glad it locked automatically as moments later came a noise as if a hurricane was in the room outside.  
His builder had promised nothing short of a nuclear bomb would damage the panic room and he hoped like fuck it was true.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, all the noise ceased. Peter crept near the door, trying to hear what was going on. He jumped when he heard Aro’s voice from just outside.  
“Let me in Peter, let me in my dear. I’m sorry I frightened you like that. You know I’d never hurt you. I only want to make you feel good; to do what’s best for you. Why don’t you open the door and let me prove it?”  
“Ah, I don’t think so,” said Peter, “maybe later, like you said before.”  
“Oh that,” Aro gave a little chuckle. “Don’t take any notice of what I said before. I was foolish to think I wouldn’t be able to control myself. Come out, let us take pleasure together.”  
“Nah, I’ll come out in about twenty four hours, we’ll have some fun then.”  
“Well perhaps I’ll have to go and find my pleasure somewhere else then,” said Aro in a sly voice.  
“What? What do you mean?”  
“That friend of yours, young Charles, so sweet and innocent. I would enjoy corrupting him. I could make him crawl for me.”  
“Don’t you fucking dare,” snarled Peter. “You stay the hell away from him.” Peter didn’t think Aro would go after Charley, but with the way he was acting he wasn’t certain enough to risk it.  
It wasn’t that Peter was afraid if having sex with Aro; they’d already had sex, multiple times. But every time he was aware that Aro was holding back. He’d told him not to, after all he was a hunter, he wasn’t afraid of some rough and tumble. What he was really afraid of now was that Aro might try to turn him.  
He knew Aro wanted to, he often tried to persuade him into it, but he also backed off when Peter said no, till the next time anyway. But Peter wasn’t sure he would back off this time.  
But what could he do, if he didn’t come out Aro might leave and who knew what trouble he would cause. He might attack anyone and Peter didn’t want that on his conscience. It didn’t help that while he was trying to decide what to do Aro was still talking to him from outside. Trying to persuade him to come out, telling him all the wonderful, filthy things they could do together.

Eventually Peter gave in and opened the door, hoping like hell that he’d be able to persuade Aro not to turn him.  
“What have you done to my house?” exclaimed Peter, fear forgotten for a moment when he saw his living room, which looked like a hurricane really had been in there.  
Then he squeaked in fright as Aro suddenly had his arms tightly around him, his face pressed to Peter’s neck.  
He took a deep breath as if smelling Peter and Peter whimpered as he felt Aro’s fangs touch his skin. He knew his tattoos wouldn’t stop Aro from biting him. The first time he’d moved to kiss Peter’s neck he’d been waiting for him to be stopped by them, but he’d only laughed smugly and proceeded to give Peter a massive hickey right on the cross, which was now something he did frequently, just to prove he could. 

“Don’t turn me Aro, please. Not like this, not while you’re not in control of yourself.”  
Aro froze, still as a statue for a moment then, to Peter’s relief, he pulled away to look in his eyes. Peter felt almost hypnotised by the desire in Aro’s look but before he could speak Aro was kissing him passionately. His fangs were still out and Peter gasped as one pricked his lower lip, drawing blood. Aro moaned against his mouth and his tongue swept over the cut tasting the blood. Then he pulled away and pushed Peter to his knees. 

Aro didn’t need to speak for Peter to know what he wanted; his hard cock pressing against his pants was clearly visible. Peter quickly unzipped Aro’s pants and pulled his cock out.  
He loved blowing Aro, it gave him a unique feeling of power over him and today it also meant he was away from Aro’s teeth.  
Normally he would like to tease Aro with licks and kisses and gentle scrapes of teeth. But tonight, with Aro’s hand in his hair pushing him down he didn’t hesitate to slide his cock right into his mouth. He moaned around it, unable to do much more as Aro held his head in place and began to thrust hard and fast.  
Peter was also hard and desperate to get a hand on himself, but was unable to do anything more than cling to Aro’s waist and rock his hips to try and get some friction against his pants.

Peter was shocked at how frantic and desperate Aro was for him. He usually liked to take his time and get the most pleasure possible out of a situation. But now all he seemed to want to do was use Peter. He wasn’t quite choking him but it was close and Peter knew he should be afraid but instead the thrill was an incredible turn on. 

It didn’t take long for Aro to come with a loud groan. Peter tried to swallow but wasn’t able to manage everything and was left with a trickle of come down his chin. Before he’d even got his breath back Peter had his pants undone and, staring up at Aro’s blazing eyes, it only took a few strokes of his hand to come all over the floor. As he finished Aro pulled him up and kissed him, licking away the come and tasting himself against Peter’s skin.

They quickly began to make their way to the bedroom, exchanging heated kisses and ripping off their clothes along the way. Even Aro let his designer suit drop unheeded to the floor, when usually he would insist on hanging it up to prevent creases. The only thing he left on was his necklace which looked strange and beautiful against his pale skin.

Peter found himself on his back, naked against his dark silk sheets, Aro on top of him. He could feel Aro’s cock, hard again, pressing against his thigh and Peter felt himself begin to harden. Aro reached over him and pulled the lube out of the bedside drawer, slicking up a couple of fingers and sliding one into Peter. He moaned and spread his legs, giving Aro better access. Aro kissed Peter’s neck, his fangs away now, he marked him up and whispered in Peter’s ear how much he wanted him and all the ways he was going to have him. 

It didn’t take long for Aro to have three fingers sliding easily in and out of Peter and for Peter to be begging him to fuck him. With a final flex of his fingers, that had Peter gasping, Aro slicked himself up and, letting Peter wrap his long flexible legs around his waist, he thrust forward taking him in one go. Peter cried out in pleasure and pain, raising his hips to allow Aro to draw back and thrust in again and again. 

Peter slid one hand into Aro’s thick hair, scratching against his scalp, keeping his face pressed to Peter’s neck. He let his other hand slide down Aro’s smooth back to squeeze his arse, enjoying the way his hips moved as he fucked him. Aro had one hand next to Peter’s head, supporting him as he used his lust and desire on him. As they continued to fuck against each other Aro slid his hand between them and grasped Peter’s cock, beginning to jerk him off. Peter cried out at the feeling, throwing his head back, completely lost in pleasure.

Aro stared down at him, the knowledge that Peter was letting him use him like this, was getting so much pleasure from it, was more than enough to make him come for the second time that night, grinding his cock as deep into Peter as he could, he pulsed hot inside him. With Aro’s climax filling him, making the pressure feel even more intense, Peter came, spurting over Aro’s hand and both their chests.

Peter lay back in exhaustion, as Aro slowly pulled out to look down at him and the mess he’d made of him. Then, before he knew what was happening, Peter found himself face down, Aro’s tongue licking against his hole, cleaning him out. Peter cried out hands grasping the headboard, utterly unable to process what was happening. He was hard again in moments, hips jerking trying to get friction against the sheets and press back against Aro’s amazing mouth at the same time. 

When Aro pressed two fingers inside him, Peter came for the third time that night. Even as he passed out, exhausted, he was aware of Aro’s body over his, his cock sliding back inside him.

When Peter woke the following morning he was alone. He turned over, groaning at the dull pain in his arse, to see a glass of water and painkillers on the bedside table. Sitting up to take them he realised the sheets had been changed on his now broken bed and he had also been cleaned up. This gave him some hope that Aro had been more in control of himself when he’d left.

When he managed to stumble out of bed a little while later, he saw some breakfast pastries on the kitchen counter, and there was fresh orange juice in the fridge. He felt much more awake after eating and a nice long hot shower and he knew he had to go and see Aro. To make sure he was now ok and to make sure he knew Peter himself was ok. More than ok, the memories of the night before were still giving him thrills of pleasure.

Jane answered the door of the house Aro was renting while staying in Las Vegas.  
“Peter,” she greeted him, seeming surprised.  
“Hey Jane, is Aro here, is he ok?”  
“He’s fine physically,” she answered. “I’m not sure what happened last night. He wouldn’t tell us, but he wasn’t himself. He’s been locked in his office since he came in. To be honest we thought you two might have had a row,” she smiled.  
“Yeah, no, not exactly, but it, uh, was an interesting night,” Peter replied, unsure what to say. If Aro hadn’t wanted to tell the twins Peter sure as hell wasn’t going to.  
“Can I go up?” he asked.  
“Sure, if you can get him to answer the door we’ll all be grateful.”  
Peter nodded and made his way upstairs. 

“Aro, it’s me,” he said after knocking, even though he knew Aro must know it was. There was a long silence and Peter began to think he wasn’t going to answer. But then he heard the door being unlocked and as he opened it he saw Aro sitting back at his desk.

“Peter,” he said in a business like way.  
“Don’t give me that I’m all business crap,” said Peter walking up to face him over the desk. “Not after last night.”  
“After last night I thought a more business like relationship would be better.”  
Peter stared at him for a moment in shock, “are you fucking kidding me?” he exclaimed. “You, You! Mr Flirt, Mr I will pester you into `courting` me, now wants a more business like relationship? Was I that bad? I know I passed out at the end there but c’mon I’m not fucking twenty any more.”  
“I do not want a more business like relationship. I never wanted that,” said Aro quietly. “I thought you would. I forced myself on you, I did not do as I promised and ensure your consent.”  
“I understand what happened,” stated Peter, now sitting and reaching across to grab Aro’s hand. “You did as I asked and didn’t turn me, despite the situation you were in, and you did give me the best sex I’ve ever had. Not to mention saving my life earlier.”  
Aro stared at him seeming surprised, which did not happen often.  
“Darling, thank you.”  
“Don’t thank me yet, there are a couple of conditions. If that happens again, which I hope it will, you need to give me some warning and we’re locking ourselves in the panic room. I am going to be on top some of the time.”  
Aro smirked, “I would love to see you sitting on my throne back home with me in your lap.”  
Peter flushed, “don’t distract me. Next time you will be there in the morning. I hate waking up and the other person has crept out.”  
At Aro’s nod he continued, “I had a message from Charley this morning when I woke up. He’s on a case and needs my help. I’ll likely be away for at least a week, possibly two. When I get back I expect my house to be fixed at your expense.”  
“Of course my dear,” Aro smiled. “It will be my pleasure.”  
“I want it back the way it was, do not start decorating it how you want it,” stated Peter, not wanting Aro to get any ideas.  
Aro pouted at that, so with a smile Peter walked round the desk and kissed it away.  
“I’ll text you when I get settled in,” he said.  
“Do not hesitate to call me at any time,” replied Aro.  
“I won’t,” said Peter and with another quick kiss he headed home to pack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic check out vincturi on tumblr.


End file.
